


Stormy night

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has anxiety during a storm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy night

Zisteau's POV

I woke up to the crash of thunder and the blindingly light strike of lightning. I noticed something odd.... the bed was empty beside me. huh.. I wonder where he went. 

I get out of bed and head into the living room to find Kurt clutching a blanket on the couch. I walk up to him and place a hand on his shoulder, he jumps with a yelp. 

"Hey... I'm sorry" I say gently. 

I turn on a lamp so I can see better, though I wish I hadn't. Kurt has wet streaks down his face from tears and dark circles under his eyes. 

"Kurt... are you ok?" I ask gently, taking a seat beside him

"N... no..." Kurt replies quietly 

"What's wrong?" 

"The.. the... storm" 

"I didn't know you were scared of thunder storms." I say, you think after 3 years I would have noticed.

"N... no... not... scared" 

"I don't understand..." 

"An... anxiety..." 

"Oh... come here Kurt, it will be ok" I say, pulling him onto my lap. 

"But... what if.. what if it gets worse... what if I loose you..." 

"You won't loose me Kurt, its only a little storm, nothing will come of it."

"How... how can you be so sure?" 

"Because, I know we will be perfectly fine" 

Kurt doesn't reply, he buries his face in the crook of my neck, his soft brown hair tickling my chin. I place a gentle kiss on his head. "I love you Kurt"

"I.. I... love you too Z" Kurt replies quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I'm Bubbles! I will post a bunch of one shots and stuff here!


End file.
